


A fleeting anniversary

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief allusion to sex between minors, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, ako and Hagumi appeared for one line, it’s just a joke Moca makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: It’s only a week till Kaoru and Tomoe’s one year anniversary and despite promising to plan it Tomoe has no idea what to do. Luckily she has the best friends in the world.





	A fleeting anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyRose95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/gifts).

> Happy belated birthday fairyrose95. Sorry if some of this is incoherent. I wrote most of this at 2 A.M. after writing an essay and a lab report, doing 3 pages of chemistry homework, and taking an online quiz. I hope it’s still at least partially enjoyable.

Tomoe was panicking. To be fair, she had a pretty good reason to panic. Her one year anniversary was coming up. One year of dating Kaoru Seta, but honestly it felt like it had been a lifetime. Which really, only made the whole situation worse. 

“I hardly see why you’re so stressed about, doesn’t Seta-senpai usually handle this stuff. “

“That’s exactly why I’m so stressed!” Tomoe all but screamed “Kaoru always handles these kinds of things. I wanted to do somethin’ for her this time but now I can’t even think of anything I can do for her!”

Tomoe was gathered in Hazawa Cafe trying to fix her problem. It was times like these really truly she loved Afterglow. While she appreciated all her friends, there was something so special about having friends who would spend their Saturday afternoon helping you with love trouble. Her great friends however were doing little to distract from her current crisis. 

Tsugumi reaches over the table to pat Tomoe’s arm. “ I’m sure Seta-senpai would be happy with anything you got her”

“That’s would be good advice any other time, but I can’t just settle for “happy”, I’ve gotta wow her! Do you remember what she did for our one month? She rented out a dance studio for 3 hours before taking me to my favorite ramen place! Or our six month when she took me to that photo exhibit with all the cool landscapes then bought me a book from it! Not to mention everything else she’s done since we’ve been dating! This can’t just be good it has to be perfect!” After she finished Tomoe felt horrible for yelling at Tsugumi she was just trying to help her and yet here she was blowing up at her for no good reason. “ I’m sorry for yelling at ya’ I’m just super stressed out. I wanna make her as happy as she makes me ya’ know”

“It’s ok Tomoe-chan I understand. And I’m sure you’re gonna figure out a great date! You’ve got this!” Tomoe smiled, she really did have the best friends. 

“ Yeah Tomo-chin, all else fails you could always take her home and have your wicked way with her~.”

“Moca! There’s no way I could do that, Ako and Hagumi are having a sleepover that day.” Tomoe yelled as her face began to turn red. 

“Oh so you’d do it if they were gone~.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” By now Tomoe’s face was as red as her hair. 

“So are you saying you wouldn’t-“ 

“Moca. Stop trying Tomoe from the actual issue.” Ran admonished Moca who just smiled back at her. “ Anyways, Himari you’ve been awfully quiet this whole time. Do you have any ideas?” 

Everyone turned to look at Himari “Well I do have one but I’m not sure Tomoe would like it…”

“Aww. Come on Himari it can’t be that bad. Besides you know I can’t stay mad at you”

“Well… I was thinking you could ask for help you know. Get some outside ideas. I’m the only one besides you here who really hangs out with her and even then it’s not that often.”

“What no way! Just askin’ ya’ll was a stretch. Askin’ one of her friends would ruin everything. Especially after the sweet dates she took me on.” The rest of Afterglow looked at each other across the table. “Guys what’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Himari answered quickly… too quickly if you asked Tomoe. 

“Himari we should just tell her.”

“No way! We promised Kaoru-senpai that we wou-“ 

“Wait a minute what exactly did you promise her” 

“It’s nothing don’t worry-“

“Just that we wouldn’t tell you about how she asked us for help with your first and second anniversary~.” 

“Moca! We promised her we wouldn’t tell!”

“Technically you’re the only one who promised her that. Besides, I think knowing this would help her!”

“Wait a minute, what do you mean Kaoru came to you for help?”

“Kaoru asked us for help when planning your anniversary dates. Which means it’s okay for you to get help.”

“I guess. Ok Himari who did you have in mind?”

A week had passed. It was finally time for The Date. 

“Alright Ako, Hagumi, I’m gonna go pick up Kaoru. You’ll be fine while we’re gone right?”

“Will be fine big sis! Go have fun!”

Yeah Tomo-chin! Kaoru-kun was super excited all throughout practice. You can’t keep her waiting anymore!”

Tomoe laughed as those two pushed her out the door. Those were exhilarating, after all who doesn’t want to hear that their girlfriend was thinking about them all day. At the same time though, it was actually kind of terrifying. What if the date wasn’t up to her expectations? She did everything she could, but what if it wasn’t good enough? Kaoru would be too nice to say anything but Tomoe would know. She’d know she’d let her girlfriend down and it would kill her. 

As Tomoe got lost in her thoughts the door that was suddenly in front of her opened. Without realizing it Tomoe has managed to walk all the way to Kaoru’s house. 

“Tomoe my love, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. I must not have heard you ring the doorbell.” Kaoru stepped out of her house and lifted Tomoe’s hand to her lips. After a year of dating you’d think Tomoe would be used to it, but it never failed to make her turn red. 

“It’s fine, I didn’t even notice the time pass by. Anyways if we want to get to where we’re going we need to leave soon.” 

“I don’t suppose you will tell me where we’re going?” Kaoru asked Tomoe as they began to walk. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

As they walked to the destination Tomoe’s worried began to melt away. In fact as Tomoe listened to Kaoru talk about Hello Happy World’s most recent trip to Kokoro’s private island, Tomoe felt silly even thinking like that. Before long they had arrived at their destination. 

“… Tomoe this…” for the first time ever Kaoru was speechless. Truly what could one say at something so beautiful. 

“Guess I did a good job, huh.” In front of the two of them was a rose garden just like the one she used to spend time in when she was younger. Back when she still lived in her hometown it was where she would spend most of her time, especially after Chisato moved away. It was the thing she missed the most when she moved here. 

“Do you like it? I got Shirasagi-san to show me some pictures of the one where you used to live then called in some favors with some of the adults in the shopping district. Just tell me if I got anything wrong.”

Kaoru shook her head, “It’s absolutely perfect thank you so much Tomoe.” Tomoe only grabbed her hand and lead her to the bench in the middle. The two sat in silence for awhile before Tomoe spoke up. 

“Hey Kaoru, why didn’t you want to tell me that you went to the rest of Afterglow for help with our anniversaries? Did you think I’d judge you or something?” Tomoe asked. If she was being honest it kind of annoyed her. Not that Kaoru asked for help but that she didn’t tell her. Kaoru knew she could tell her anything right?

“Not at all, rather I was embarrassed I had to ask at all. I felt that since we’d been dating so long, and had known each other even longer, that these were things I should have known. Perhaps it was silly of me but, I’m usually so good at reading what someone wants. The fact that I couldn’t do that with you made me feel… inadequate so to speak.” As she spoke Kaoru began to look away. Truthfully she hadn’t meant to say all of that but when it came to Tomoe it seemed like she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

“Hey none of that,” Tomoe grabbed Kaoru’s chin so she could look at her “it’s been a year and look and I had to go see Shirasagi-san in order for this idea to work. I’ll never think anything less of you for asking for help.”

“You always know just what to say to cheer me up.” As she said that Kaoru began to lean down until her lips met Tomoe’s. The kiss was brief, but both of them pulled away with blushes on their cheeks and smiles on their lips. 

“Besides, if both of us had to ask for help, I guess we’ll just have to spend even more time together.” Tomoe said as she stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

Kaoru smiled even wider “I suppose so.” And as they sat together in the sun’s fading light, surrounded by roses neither of them could ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment on it. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
